Luke
"I would walk through fire to get that girl. I love her, but she doesn't love me...You can make people hate you, even fear you, like with the Chosen and the Guardian, but whatever you do, you cannot make people love you, no matter what." - Luke History Luke first appears in season one. He is one of Ebony's guards and speaks to KC, Amber and Bray. He also appears here and there through the rest of the season. He is also the one that brings Lex to Ebony before Top Hat attacks the Mall. The next time we see him, he is the Guardian's deputy. His job is to carry out the Guardian's orders. Luke believes in order and stability, and feels the world can be made good through The Guardian's beliefs. But behind the mask, Luke isn't so sure about the Guardian. When Alice notices that Luke may have taken a liking to Ellie she sends Ellie in to get information for The Mall Rats, but even though Ellie swears she doesn't like Luke she cannot resist her feelings and soon they fall in love. When Luke finally stands up to the Guardian, he is fired from his position of Lieutenant and removed from the Chosen. He goes to live amongst the Mall Rats. When the Chosen is overturned and the guardian to be sentences, Amber and Bray agree that the Guardian is indeed mad and insane persons cannot be tried. The Mozzies go berserk. Luke takes responsibility for the actions of the Chosen and the Guardian and gives himself up for execution. Amber, as judge and jury, find him guilty of his crimes but leaves him to suffer from his guilt on his own recognizance for the rest of time as his punishment. The mozzies and other tribes want him dead, and Luke must stay in the Mall at all times. When Jack returns to the mall after being taken by the Chosen, he crushed by the death of Dal but is glad to see Ellie and believes that their relationship will return to the way it was previously. However, while Jack was gone, Ellie grew close to Luke and wants to be with him; she ends up distancing herself from Jack. Ellie finds herself torn and confused when Luke insists that she be with Jack instead. After a date with Jack, Ellie refuses him and runs to Luke. Jack sees them kissing in the hallway and is heartbroken and leaves the Mall. At the end of series three, he is kidnapped by the Guardian, who drags him to a boat and offers him a choice to go with him to an island for all "Believers". At that very moment, The Techno Plane is seen flying overhead and Luke is never seen again. It is unknown whether he accepted The Guardian's offer or not but when latter resurfaces in The Tribe: A New Dawn, Luke is no where to be seen. His whereabouts and status is unknown, although he is most likely a prisoner of The Technos as The Guardian was captured by them before his eventual escape. Character is played by actor Jacob Tomuri. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Chosen Category:Members of the Locos Category:Disappeared